You'll Be In My Heart
Mordecai's Girl Troubles is episode of The Normally Regular Show Plot Jeannie agrees to sex fight Margaret and beats her. Quotes *'Margaret': Mordecai, who's that girl? And you, why are you holding my friend's hand? You better have a good explantion about this. Ben, I'm waiting... *'Jeannie': Oooh! You must be Margaret. Hi, I'm, Jeannie. Mordecai told me everything about you. *'Margaret': Everything, huh? Interesting. However, It's Mordecai who has to explain! *'Mordecai': OOOOH, MAN!!! This is not going to end well! ---- *'Margaret': Stay away from Mordecai! *'Jeannie': Aaahhh! *'Eileen': She'll be ok right? *'Mordecai': Tell me about it. ---- *'Margaret': Well, it seems we're in impass how do you propose we settle this. *'Jeannie': We have sex fight. But I pick than you. A one-on one battle, first one to make the other one cum is the winner? *'Margaret': Deal! *'Jeannie': I used a pressire point to enhance your sense of touch, effective isn't it? Even if really think you can afford to look away... after the match has already started? *'Margaret': UAH! *'Jeannie': If that's how you want to play it... I can play dirty too! *'Margaret': MMH?! HUU *'Jeannie': How's that?! The breast enhancing properties of the drug may only have a minor effect on you... but the strong aphrodisiac side effect should be even more effective! That stuff... It's the best! *'Margaret': HA?! *'Jeannie': What..!! How could you say that when you are about to lose!? *'Margaret': Why not? experiencing the heights of human pleasure is more important to me than winning or losing though this isn't good enough yet only when you are truly consumed by pleasure can you truly be filled with happiness. *(Avengers arrives) *'Iron Man': Heroes, turns out S.H.I.E.L.D. doesn't trust you. *'Spider-Man': What's going on over there? *'Rigby'; Oh, man... Margaret and Jeannie going at it... This is so hot! *'Mordecai': Ah...! *'Iron Fist': Hey, Mordecai what's going on? *'Mordecai': Look! *'Jeannie': You have such a nice color down here- It's almost as If you were still a virigin. *'Margaret': HYA! *'Jeannie': What's wrong? at your limit already? Wait a minute... you really are inexperienced, aren't you? *'Margaret: Haa, haa. *'Jeannie': If that's the case, you are going to have to do better than this weren't you going to defeat me? Wren't you going to take Mordecai back? *'Margaret': If you don't... *'Jeannie': I'm going to start growing bored of this game then I might as well just end this right now. *'Margaret': AH! *'Mordecai': Margaret! Hang on there! *'Hawkeye': She's too good... the difference is just to great...! He have no other choice. He have to use this... The drug She made in case Mordecai turned into a woman again...! *'Jeannie': What's this...!? *'Margaret': Eh!? UAHH!! *'All': Ah! *'Jeannie': It's not over yet!! I'm not going to lose! I'm going to make you cum no matter what! *'Margaret': KYA! *'Jeannie': Ahh! No way... you really grew a cock... It can't be... Ann! It's good! It feels amazing! *'Margaret': It's... It's hitting so deep inside me! *'Jeannie': I can do it! I can win!! *'Margaret': Just like that... more! give me more! AH! I just have to hold on a little bit longer... just until she cums... HUU!? *'Margaret': You're just about at your limt aren't you? *'Jeannie': You can't fool me, I can see right through you I can feel your cock inside me. *'Margaret': Not so fast... I;m not going to give you a break and let you oull out. *'Jeannie': EH!? *'Margaret': It looks like our real battle starts now! *'Jeannie': Fine! I'll do whatever it takes!! Because I... Because for me... Because Mordecai is the only one for you!! We were finally able to fo out a date as equals! He's the only one You can talk openly with and who really understands you...! *'Margaret': He is really the only one for me!! The one thing I want most of all... is to just be with Mordecai forever. There! more!! AH! *'Mordecai': Only with Mordecai... M...Margaret... *'Margaret': MORDECAI!! *(Margaret got cum) *'Nova': Power Man''' Take a picture!' *'Power Man': I will. *(Power Man takes a picture) *'Power Man': Got it! *(Power Man sends a picture to everyone) *'Margaret': '''GUA...' *'Jeannie': Fu, fu, fu. *'Margaret': How disappointing. *'Jeannie': After all that, It looks like you lose and you can have Mordecai back. *'Margaret': Thanks. *'Zim': What the heck is going on here!?!?!? *'Red(Tallest)': Hey, what is this white stuff? *'Purple(Tallest)': I have no idea! *'Gir':(In dog disguise) I bet it is butter! *'Iron Man': It's cum. *'Purple(Tallest)': What in the universe is cuyhm? *'Red(Tallest)': Do you any of you know what that means? *'Zim and Gir': Nope. *'Minimoose': (Shooked his head no) Squeak. *'Purple(Tallest)': Well, does anybody from Earth know what this so called cuyhm means? *'Captain America': It means a sexual term, meaning to orgasm, also spelt "come". *'Red(Tallest)': Well, it would be better if it was Cuyhm instead of come anyways, but i wonder what this even taste like. *'Hulk': It's white. Don't eat it. Before you gonna barf. *'Red (Tallest)': Opps. sorry. *'Purple (Tallest)': I think itmis more like sperm. *'Zim': Yep, it sure is more like sperm. *'Phil Coulson': Don't worry. I'll send this white stuff, cum to Mr. Fantastic to experiment this. *(Phil Coulson sends a white stuff, cum to Mr. Fantastic) *'Mr. Fantastic': What's this? A white stuff, cum. I'm gonna test this. *'Skoodge': Why testing the sperm? *'Mr. Fantastic': Good idea. I'll test the sperm out. *(At Baxter Building) *'Invisible Woman': Hey, Reed, what are you doing? *'Mr.Fantastic': Testing this sperm. *'Invisible Woman': A sperm? What does it do? Category:Episodes Category:Crossovers Category:Episodes of The normally Regular Show with Violence Category:Episodes of The normally Regular Show Category:Pilot Episodes